Aircraft power supplies are configured to provide power for various electrically operated systems. Some of these systems provide pilots of the aircraft information about the aircraft's performance. Some of the systems control the aircrafts flight surfaces, engines, landing gear, etc. Some of these systems provide for accommodation of passengers in the cabin of the aircraft. Each of these electrically operated systems receives operating power from some type of electrical power converter and/or supply. Some of these electrical power converters and/or supplies can fail in certain conditions. For example, when power buses switch between generators and/or a batter supply of an aircraft, electrical power that is supplied can be interrupted.
Some of electrical power converters and/or supplies are designed so as to be able to continuously deliver power, at least for a predetermined time period, to loads electrically connected thereto, even should a generator of electrical power be interrupted. Some of the methods for providing such uninterrupted power can be inefficient, expensive, bulky, and/or costly. Providing uninterrupted power for electrically operated systems of an aircraft in an efficient and compact manner would be desirable.